Sweet Dreams
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: The boys break into the Utonium Household late at night to get a chemical the Professor is working on. However, Buttercup wakes up from a nightmare. What does this have to do with the boy? Why is Buttercup so dramatized from it? Read and find out! T for when Butch gets pissed
1. The Chemical

**Hello people out there. I have a new story out!**

**This is just a story I have been working on. I don't know what you will think but I like it very much.**

**I had a fun time working on this and hope you like it too.**

**Please enjoy 'Sweet Dreams'**

**-0o0-**

Butch's POV

"Are you ready, boys?" Brick said with a smirk. We were standing in the center of our living room, waiting until it was dark enough to give us cover for our mission. Mojo had told us about this little mission a few a days ago but Brick said we should wait for the new moon, since it would be harder to see us in the dark of night.

"Why are we doing this again?" Boomer asked, bored. I rolled my eye and glared at him. He shouldn't have forgotten the details of this mission that quickly, I mean Boomer wasn't smart but he wasn't that dumb.

"We are getting a chemical from the man who created the powder puffs. Mojo says it will make us invincible." I grumbled.

"Then why doesn't he get it?" He asked as we flew off through the midnight sky. Only Boomer's streak of light was unseen behind us. He really was this stupid. Mojo couldn't even break into a paper bag let alone the house of our enemies. Brick stopped flying and floated above the house, and Boomer and I followed. All the lights were off in the house. This was going to be so easy it just wasn't even funny.

"Boon, got your lock picks ready?" Brick asked. Boomer dug around in his pocket and pulled out his kit.

He tossed in up and caught it while saying, "Always ready." I don't understand what fun there was in lock picking, but Boomer always thought it was. Oh well, I guess every family has to have that one weird one. I did a quick survey of the house and something caught my eye.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Boom, but your skills will not be needed." I smiled and pointed do the white house below them. A single large circular window was opened. There were black curtains flying out it to the dark night. Like I said before, this was too easy. My brothers and I flew down and filed into the room. We instantly recognized it as a bedroom. There was a computer on a desk on one side of us and a bed on the other side. And dresser was next to the window and the door was right in front of us.

"Whose bedroom do you think this is?" Boomer asked trying to get closer to the bed but Brick stopped him.

"Are you an idiot?" He yelled in a hushed voice. "What if you woke this one up?" I looked around quickly, and even in the low light of the night I could clearly make out the major surplus of jade green. I knew what green looked like in the dark.

"Dudes, this is Butterbutt's room." I whispered through clenched teeth. I was not afraid of one simple girl, I just didn't want to wake her up and have to abort the mission this early. If we already had the chemical, I could take care of her easily while my brothers got it back to Mojo. Boomer took a couple steps back from the bed and I saw Brick flinch when she rolled over in bed.

"C…come on, guys. The lab is down in the basement. Let's get what we came here for and get out." I wanted to laugh, but choose not to. Brick was actually afraid of stupid Butterbutt? Who would have ever guessed? Now I can use that against him later. I can't wait! Just as we started to leave the room, Butters started tossing and turning in her sleep and making scared squeaking and moaning noises. She looked like she was having a very scary nightmare. I really wanted to know what she was dreaming about. I wanted to be able to use this weakness against her. How easy and sweet it would be to watch her fall in fear and cry? Buttercup crying at my hands was something I would pay to see. She shot off her bed into a sitting position making both my brother jump. I would have rolled my eyes at them if I wasn't so stunned to hear what she screamed.

"BUTCH!" I heard my name load and clear. It sounded as if she was calling out for me, but why was her secret. My brother and I stayed completely still, however it was for different reasons. Boomer was scared. Brick didn't want to be seen, and I, well I just couldn't seem to move. I was not scared of her, or anything she thought she could do to me, I just couldn't move. Thankfully, she did not notice us and pulled her knees up to her chest. She banged her forehead against her knees and whispered to herself. I couldn't make out everything but I did hear her say, "Get out of my head." I was guessing she was talking about me, but I could be wrong.

I didn't understand why I would be on her mind unless we were fighting. And I know from experience that the dream she just had was not dream where we fought. I would sometimes dream where we fought. I would sometimes dream about crushing her, beating her, and many times I got close to killing her. The only reason why I had yet to do so was because I always woke up just before she could take her final breath. I tried to think of other reasons why would dream about me but none came to mind that were actually possible. She couldn't be dreaming in a romantic way that was clearly out. I knew I was hot, I even had many girls fighting for my attention, but this goody-goody powder puff was not like most girls. She had no intention of looking at me as a lover, not that I would like her anyway.

Then very slowly and quietly, I hear a sound coming from Buttercup's bed. I looked wide eyed at my brothers to see if I wasn't just hearing things. The look on their faces told me I wasn't and I smiled in triumph. Even if it was only from a dream, I had in a way made her cry. I, Butch Jojo, toughest member of the Rowdy Ruff Boyz had made the one and only Buttercup Utonium, of the powder puff girls, the toughest girl I had ever met cry. However, as I listened to her cry curled up on her bed my joy slowly turned to shame and guilt. Never before had I felt this way, and the longer she cried the worst it got. It felt like someone was holding my heart, and with every second she continued to let her tears flow the more they squeezed it. I was almost doubled over in pain by the time she was done. She laid back down on her pillow, not even bothering to fix her blankets or wipe her tears. I thought it was strange how she never noticed three extra sets of eyes in her bedroom. I can't understand why she didn't see Brick's red eyes or Boomer's blond hair. I then thought of something that made me wonder. Could she have seen me and thought I was part of her dream? We all stayed completely still, waiting until we knew she was asleep.

It was about ten minutes before Brick said, "She has to be asleep by now. Come on; let's get what we came here for." He turned and walked out of her bedroom with Boomer on his heels. I however, found myself moving in the other direction. I didn't know what I was doing; it was almost as if I had no control over my own body. I walked over to her bed and grabbed a tissue off her bedside table. I carefully turned her sleeping face towards me and wiped away her tears. I was shocked to see they were still falling in her sleep. I threw the tissue away before fixing her blankets, making sure she would stay warm. With all the girls I had been with dated or hooked up with; never before had I cared about them. They could have disappeared and I wouldn't even lift a finger, even if it was my fault that they were gone. Why was I trying to care for her, this Power Puff, my enemy? Once I made sure she was fine I went to follow my brothers. It wasn't hard finding the basement; it had a large steel door with five different locks supposed to keep it locked. I guess Boomer got his fun in the end. "What took you so long, Butch?" Brick asked. He already had the chemical in his hand, and at the moment he was doing something to figure out what was actually in the thing. He wanted to know so he could duplicate it if he needed to. Boomer was just looking at all the pictures hanging around from all the years the girls had been alive.

"I was trying to find out something we could use against them." I lied. I couldn't even begin to explain my need to care for Butters and neither did I want to. Even if I did know anything about what happened, my brothers would never let me forget it. I couldn't let my reputation be broken by the stupid act of wiping away a girl's tears away and tucking her in.

"Find anything useful?" Boomer asked, almost with anticipation.

"Besides Butterbutt dreaming about me and crying, nothing useful to us." I shrugged my shoulders. Boomer's anticipation deflated and we just stood there waiting for the results. I was bored out of my mind waiting, and of course Brick wouldn't let me play 'mad scientist'. There was absolutely nothing to do. I had half a mind to go wake up the girls, just to start a fight, but Brick would be mad at me if I did and if I knew I could kick Brick's ass without even trying, I didn't want to get yelled at for no reason.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Brick said, "Great, we got everything we need here. Let's go before anyone wakes up and discovers us." Boomer and I nodded before we went back up stairs and left the house the same way we came. We flew back home quickly, not seen by anyone, or at least anyone who could stop us.

"Oh, my boys, did you get it?" Mojo asked and brick handed him the chemical in the test tube and read aloud all the things the old man had put into it. Brick and Boomer stayed with the monkey talking of the details of the mission while I went up to my room. I kicked the objects in my way as I made my way over to my bed. I jumped on it and sprawled out across it, staring at the white ceiling of my room. I was letting my mind think back to Buttercup. The image of her crying was eating away at my mind, as while as trying to figure out why she had cried too. She looked to be having a nightmare, and then she called out for me. Did I do something to her, or did something happen to me? She told me to get out of her head, or at least I think she was talking to me but it could have been the dream itself that she wanted out of her head. But that had to mean that she had that dream before didn't it? Then she proceeded to cry for almost five minutes straight, not to mention the ten minutes she cried herself to sleep, and my brothers and I waited. Fifteen minutes was a long time to cry, even by a weak girl's standards. And I don't care who you were, Buttercup was not a weak girl. She was weak compared to me, even Boomer was stronger than a girl like her, but I had to admit that Buttercup was the strongest girl I had meet since I was created by Mojo in that jail cell.

I then thought about the guilt I felt when she cried and what had made me wipe away her tears I had as much care for her as I did for the town we lived in, which by the way was none at all. Besides I had hit her multiple times in the past, with no restrain, and never once did I feel guilty about it. Then again, she never cried when I hit her threw four different building with the side of a bus. Why now am I feelings these things? What had changed to make me feel and act the way I had? "Ugh." I yelled. "Fuck this shit! I can't do this anymore!" I was thinking way too hard about everything and all the questions with no answers was fucking annoying. I kicked of my shoes and socks and threw my shirt across the room before turning off the lights and crawled into the bed. I would go to sleep and by tomorrow morning I will have forgotten everything about Buttercup. It will be as if it never happened. That was all I needed to do, forget. However, that was not as easily said as done. All night my dreams were about Buttercup and they were not in the way that I wanted them to be about. I was constantly saving her and then I would fight alongside her, and not against like it should have been. I almost didn't want to go back to sleep a few times. I was Butch Jojo of the Rowdy Ruff Boyz, I was evil from when I was created, I should not be dreaming about being with my enemy but I just couldn't get her off my mind no matter how hard I tried to do so. When I woke up in the morning, not only was I completely exhausted. I also had not forgotten Buttercup. This was not a good start to the morning.

-0o0-

Buttercup's POV

I groaned as I woke up. I was frozen but that was my fault for leaving the window open all night. There goes that theory that cold helped get rid of nightmares. If anything it was just made them worse. Maybe I would try heat next, if cold did the opposite of what I wanted, so then I would try the opposite of cold. I changed my clothes and trudged downstairs to the smell of warm pancakes. Bubbles had fresh pancakes, fruits, and a nice steaming jug of freshly made coffee. She herself was standing in front of the stove making more pancakes than the four people she was feeding could eat. Blossom wasn't up yet and I could hear the Professor shuffling through a lot of things downstairs, almost as if he lost something. If he had lost something, then he would ask Blossom about it when she woke up. She would help in the lab sometimes, and knew exactly where everything was. I took no attention to the noise and took a seat at the table and poured myself a large cup of coffee. After a long sip, I could feel the hot liquid warming me up from the inside out. "Did the cold help at all?" Bubbles asked, looking at me through the corner of her eye. She didn't want to burn any of the food because she knew that no one would eat it if it was burnt. My blue sister was the only person who knew about my nightmares. Almost two months ago I had woken up screaming, not much different from last night but it was loader than last night's so she heard me and woke up. I tried to tell her it was nothing when she came in to check on me but she wouldn't listen to my false stories, and at the time I was too tired to really refuse her advances. I told her all about my dream of the one and only Butch Jojo of the Rowdy Ruff Boyz. I know I shouldn't be dreaming of him or at least not in the way I was dreaming about him. I was dreaming about him, me, us, together. I was almost embarrassed to tell my little sister of some of the things I had seen us do in my dreams.

I shook my head slowly, and sighed. "No, if anything it only made then worse. He died in my arms, and…" I couldn't say anymore because it scared me too much. I could still feel his blood on my hands. It made me shudder to think of it. I never wanted to see or feel him dying ever again; I knew I would never be able to handle it. "I'm going to try heat next, cold made it worse; maybe heat will make it better."

"I'm so sorry, Buttercup. I guess we just have to do a little more research. Do you think you can hold out a little longer?" Bubbles seemed a little hopeless in her words and it wasn't helping my moral. "Though, I still think you should confront these dreams, maybe talk to…" Bubbles started but I stopped her by slamming my coffee cup onto the table, splashing a bit on the table, and stood up from my seat. When she first found out about my dreams she had suggested the same course of action, but I refused. And no matter how many times she brings it up as a solution, I will keep refusing it. I will never allow myself that embarrassment.

"Bubbles, I am not, and will not go and talk to Butch and tell him about my dreams. I don't care what I have to do to get rid of them but will not go to Butch. He would never take me seriously and probably never let me forget that a 'weak girl like me' had to crawl to him to get rid of a few dreams. I refuse to be seen as a 'weak girl' in front of him!" I tried hard to keep it a hushed yelled but it didn't help that I still yelled at my younger sister. I slumped back down in the chair and sighed heavily, holding my head in my hands. "I'm sorry, Bubbles, I know you are just trying to help. I had a hard night sleeping last night after that dream; I must have had it like two or three times last night. I am exhausted." I forced a deceptive smile on my face, making Bubbles smile too. "I can hold out. I have lasted six months already; I can go a little longer. And with the two of us working together, no one can stop us."

"Who is not going to stop you? And what can't they stop you from doing?" Blossom asked coming into the kitchen, her hair as perfect as ever. I don't know how she was able to sleep and not get bed hair.

"Nothing that has to do with you, Leader Girl, we were just talking." I said, finishing my coffee and starting to go for food. Blossom looked at me but did not say anything. She sat down next to me and filled her plate with fruit and a few pancakes. She was about to take a bite when the Professor came running up the stair, looking like a mess.

"Someone took it. It's gone." He kept repeating. We all had to work together to get him into a chair and calm down enough to speak sense. "Someone took Chemical Z **(A/N I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry)**. It was a new chemical I was working on that was supposed to make you three stronger. It's gone and they also did a scan and printed out all the components I put in it." The Professor was worried; I could see it all over his face. I felt really guilty for not closing my window the first time I saw Butch die, I was just too weak from seeing it that I didn't want to move, I had to cry myself to sleep. I cried myself to sleep after every time he died in my arms. I knew that had to be how they got in, whoever it was.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked leaning back in my own chair. "It might be nice to have a real fight again." All the villains had gotten too easy to defeat. I was looking for a harder fight, that way I could get the stress from these stupid dreams out.

"No, you don't understand." The Professor almost yelled. "Chemical Z wasn't finished yet, it is not stable. If whoever has it was not careful and mixed it with the wrong ingredient, it could blow up, taking out half of Townsville with it!" I would have fallen out of my chair if had gone backwards instead of forwards. We were all silent, taking in the news. This was not a good start to the morning.

**-0o0-**

**SO there is the first chapter and I hope you liked it.**

**I actually have this whole story already typed and ready, but I am waiting for reviews. **

**SO if you want more of the story you better review**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Walk

**I just want to thank everyone for liking this story. **

**I did not expect this story to get as much request for updates as I thought it would be. **

**This chapter is not songfic but if you listen to "The Walk" by Imogen Heap, it really works with the chapter. (Good song btw)**

**Oh, and Butch gets really pissed off in this chapter so, I apologize for his bad language. **

**-0o0-**

Butch's POV

Three days! Three fucking days! It has been a fucking three day since my brothers and I went into the Utonium household to steal the chemical that man was creating. Of course it wasn't until we got it home and Mojo looked over the list of ingredients did we learn that he was not done with it and it would explode if we messed with it. Good thing Mojo is an evil genius, even if he was a monkey. He and Brick had been working on it but they are still not close to finishing it. Boomer had his attention on his video games, or least whenever I came out of my room he was playing his games. I wasn't really paying attention. I was exhausted and I had too much on my mind to even care about my brothers doings. No matter what I tried and no matter how hard I tried there was only one thing on my mind. What's worse is that it has been there for the past three fucking days. It has been there first think I wake up to, the last thing I do to bed to, and the first thing I think of when someone calls my name. Stupid Butterbutt! This was all that fucking bitch's fault. It was her fault she dreamed of me and then cried. So for the past fucking three days, I have been thinking of ways to get her back for what she has done. Torture her like she is tortured me, deprive her of sleep. Maybe I should do something worse to her, make sure it never happens again. Then again, if I do anything then she will know it was my brothers and I were the once who took their chemical, and what would the point of sneaking in at night be? In the end I was decided to just figure out what these dreams were about. I didn't know if she was going to talk about the dream she had three fucking nights ago, but there was a chance and she could have had other dreams about me. The plan was to actually go to her house tonight and place a little bug on her. Listen to anything that would get the bitch off my fucking mind. Just after midnight, when I knew the monkey and my brothers were asleep, I snuck down to the lad and started to shuffle through the things on the table. It took me a while but I finally found a small one I could stick on her body.

"That is a good choice, but you have to go back every night. They only have a daylong battery and the memory can only hold the same amount of time." I turned quickly to see Brick. He was leaning up against the door frame. His dark red eyes were bright in the dark. "But it's water proof and if you pick the right spot it will go un-noticed."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I couldn't let my brothers know what I was doing. They wouldn't understand.

"Butch, I'm not as dumb as Boom. I know what's on your mind. I know what has been on your mind for the last three days." I was shocked and I didn't know what to do. If Brick knew what was going through my mind, then he knew what I planned to do. I didn't know what to say so I remained silent. I wasn't going to let him change my mind. I couldn't stop thinking of Buttercup and I wanted to stop. I wanted to stop worrying every night about her crying. I wanted to be able to think of my own gains again. I wanted to be free of whatever spell she put on me. I picked up the bug and started to walk out the door. As I walked past my brother he put his hand on my shoulder. "Try not to get caught." Brick said. I turned to him surprised, but smiled.

"Like I would let myself get caught by a stupid girl." I joked. Brick smiled as well.

"Behind the ear is the best place." I wondered if he had used this bug before. He must have to know if it worked and where to put it. It then made me wonder if Brick ever used Boomer and me for his experiments. I didn't put it past him, but when he did it was a mystery to me. Right now, however, I had other things on my mind. Things that involved putting a bug on a certain black haired, green eyed girl and figuring out what she saw in her dreams.

"Thanks." I flew off without another word. I didn't know why Brick was helping me, but I wasn't going to complain. If I had Brick I could have someone to cover for me, not that anyone would care if I disappeared for a night of something. Then again, Brick did say I had to go back every night. That night get a little tiring but if I can get Buttercup out of my head it would be a small sacrifice.

Unfortunately, her window was shut tight tonight. I guess she didn't like the cold, I can't really blame her. I have always hated the cold. Although it was locked, it wasn't hard for me to break in without breaking the glass. This is where my telekinesis powers came in handy. I haven't had them for a while but I had gotten control of them easily, and now I can move anything just by thinking about it. The window glided open, and I slowly walked over to her bed and took out my new toy. She was lying peacefully on her bed and it made me relax for some reason. Almost like it calmed me down to know that she was having a fearless night. Ever so slowly I sat on the edge of the bed and looked over her sleeping form. I didn't understand why but she looked different to me now then when we fought. I stated to notice her curves and her body's form. Her hair was the same onyx black as mine but she had dyed parts of it green. As I moved her hair away from her ear, I realized it was smooth and soft. I wanted to slap myself for looking at her this way; I just couldn't help it. I half wanted to see her eyes, the eyes that always looked at me with such anger and hatred. Would she just look at me? Not as a Power Puff looking at an enemy, but as a girl looking a guy. I mentally slapped myself for thinking such things. She was as much my enemy as I was hers. I was not to look at her and she was not to look at me. What was she doing to me to make me feel this way? I needed to get away from this temptress. I placed the bug on her ear like Brick suggested and got up off the bed; this is when her tossing and turning started. Although, her dream this night did not seem as bad as it was when I was last came to her room.

"Don't leave me." She called out. I froze. I did not just get caught, did I? I had half a mind to make a run for it. What could I say to explain why I was here? How could I tell her how I even got in? I have told no one of my power, not even my brothers. I didn't want to use my powers for anything bigger then moving the remote from one side of my room to the other. Why did I have to explain anything to her in the first place? I slowly turned around and looked at Butters as she continued to call out for me to stay. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I realized she was still asleep. "Butch, don't go." She called out. I really didn't know if I should leave or stay. She wasn't really calling out to me even though she was saying my name. I wasn't even supposed to be there. She was just dreaming about me again; there was no real attachment to her unconscious words and me. Yet still I felt like I would make her cry if I did actually leave. I found myself moving back to her bed. "Butch," her voice made it sound like she was going to cry.

"I'm here. I won't leave you." I whispered. I held her hand and lightly rubbed the back of it with my thumb. She instantly calmed down, and held my hand tightly. I didn't know why I had talked back to her, it was obvious that she was asleep and couldn't hear me. However, I had still calmed her down and I hate to say it, but I calmed myself down too. When I took her hand in mine…I don't know. I just didn't want to let go. I never wanted to be apart from her, I didn't want to be separated from this beautiful girl. I had to physically slap myself to get those terrible thought out of my head. How the fucking hell was Butterbutt effecting me this way? It was so fucking annoying to worry about her every second of the every fucking day. She was the strongest fighter in the Power Puff Girls. She was the strongest person I had ever met, even if she was still a girl. She did not need anyone to worry about her. She was my counterpart for Pete's sake. I had to stop and think about that statement more. She was my counterpart, but what exactly did that mean? We were super powered teenagers created by scientists, even thought my original creator was an evil monkey. Both of our colors are green, and we look similar too. It was an unspoken rule that we were always paired up for a fight, but I had always thought that was only because she was trying to protect her weaker sisters for my super strong attacks. Maybe that wasn't the reason, or at least not the only reason. Was it really okay for us to be together?

I had to get away from her, and quick. I was evil and she was my enemy. I was created by Mojo Jojo to finally beat those stupid goody- goody girl super heroes that always kicked his ass. Then after their 'cooties' destroyed us we were recreated by HIM because he saw us defeat the girls once before and knew we could do it again. I was never one to think of my life where I'm not evil; being evil was just too much fun to give it up. I stood up and try to walk away but Buttercup was still holding my hand and wasn't about to let it go. I tried to loosen her grip but it didn't work. "Fuck," I whispered to myself. How was I supposed to leave when she was unconsciously holding me captive? "You have to let go, I have to go now." I whispered. I didn't know why I thought I could get her let me go just by talking with her. She was asleep, she couldn't hear me. There was no logical reason why saying she had to let me go was going to make her body do it.

"No," she moaned and gripped my hand tighter. I struggled to get her hand to release mine, but it was no use. True I could break her hand, or wake her up, but she could never know I was here. What was I to do now? I couldn't be found and I wouldn't call me brothers for help, I would die. 'Butch can't escape the hold of a sleeping girl' I would never hear the end of it. I would rather die than have anyone else know I was in this predicament. Maybe I could wait until she just let go. I mean it wasn't that bad being… FUCK! Fucking someone get me the fuck away from this fucking girl! What the fuck did I have to fucking do to get away from this fucking bitch! I sighed deeply, knowing I couldn't get away. A thought then flashed through my mind, and I thought that I had nothing to lose.

"Buttercup, you have to let go. But don't worry, I will be back." I whispered. I thought if I would talk her into calming down even if she was asleep and couldn't hear me, maybe I could talk her into release me. "I promise." She gave my hand a light squeeze before letting go. I was surprised that it actually worked, but hey, I'm not complaining. I flew out her window and remembered to lock it on my way out. By the time I was back home and in my bed, I was exhausted. I couldn't wait until tomorrow night when I could go back and figure out what was dreaming. It was only then did I wonder if she even told anyone her dreams. Many of the girls I hooked up with or dated tried to tell me of their dreams but I really didn't care about them. Then again, I really didn't care for Buttercup either. It was all so confusing, but I really wanted to think about the counterpart thing. I was basically in this alone as well. True, Brick knew what I was doing but it wasn't like I was going to tell Brick what I was thinking or what Buttercup was dreaming. A strange thought came to mind and it was my last conscious thought of the night. I hope Buttercup has better dreams now that I am going to be with her every night.

-0o0-

Buttercup's POV

For the first time in a long time, I woke up fully refreshed. I did dream about Butch last night but it wasn't bad. It started off bad, thought. We were fighting side by side and then I got caught and he was just leaving me. I had called out to him and he was just leaving me behind. I wanted to hit him so hard for leaving me behind. We worked well as a team, what got into his fucking head to just leave me as soon as I needed him the most. I had to remind himself that the Butch I was not the real Butch and my dreams were just dreams meant to torture me. I didn't understand why these dreams were happening. It wasn't as if I had any interactions with Butch because our normal fights when he and his brothers cause trouble. My only guesses were this was some evil plan or it meant something more than just Butch was leaving me. However after right about the time when I was going to give up on the bastard, he was right next to me, telling me he was there and he wasn't going to leave me. I don't know why I was happy about it but I was. I wasn't going to act like my sisters and giggle and jump around, I was just happy. I may be the badass of the family but that didn't mean I was all dark and emo. I could show a happy emotion when there was a good reason to. And today it felt like I had a very good reason to smile and be happy. I decided to not change clothes and stay in my comfy pajamas for a little while longer. I walked downstairs and saw both my sisters and the Professor already sitting around the table. Bubbles didn't make any hot breakfast today but that was fine by me. I moved around them with a cheerful, "good morning" as I reached for the coffee and a bowl full of cereal. I almost laughed when I saw three pairs of wide eyes stare at me. The Professor was the first to wipe away the surprise his face showed and replaced it with a soft smile

"You seem happy today. Did you have a good dream or something?" The Professor said. I thought a little about that statement. The dream I had about Butch was not bad last night, but did that make it a good dream? He came back to me and told me he wasn't going to leave, I guess that would be a good dream to any girl but only if she liked the guy she was dreaming about. I did not in any way like Butch what so ever, but… I don't know. I was happy about the dream and that he didn't leave like the real asshole would have. I guess I could qualify the dream as an okay dream, neither good nor bad.

"Something like that. I guess in some ways you could describe it as good." I smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. I sat down at the last remaining state at our table. I noticed Blossom's skeptic look at me and I knew exactly what she was thinking. I would have been annoyed on another given day, but today I was in too high a spirit to let her pull me down.

"A kiss and a smile this early in the morning, it must have been some dream." Blossom said. I knew she was trying to ask me without actually asking me what I had been dreaming about. I wasn't going to, or at least not to her. Bubbles would hear about it later today, if we could shake our red headed sister.

I leaned back in the chair, "Yeah, it really was." I left it at that and could tell Blossom wasn't happy about it. Ever since she walked in on Bubbles and I talking three days ago, she has been silently curious about what was going on. I didn't know what she thought was going on, but I knew she had some ideas going around in her mind. Blossom was the kind of girl that liked puzzles when they were done, and then rationalize how all the parts made sense after she knew the ending. "So how is the search for Chemical Z going?" Blossom didn't care for my change in topic but I didn't care for her curiosity in my dream. The Professor looked down at the food in front of him, and I almost felt guilty for bringing it up.

"Well, after three days, we can say whoever it was that took it was a smart enough person to know that it wasn't complete or stable. They could be finishing it if they really knew what they were doing, but I don't know what they would do with it after. They could sell it on the scientific market or even the black market or they could just use it, or even both." The Professor explained. He seemed a little sadden that he was not the one to complete the chemical he had worked so hard on.

"Well here's an idea," I said, taking a sit of coffee. "Why don't you go make a list of everyone you told about your experiment and anyone who would be smart enough to finish it; then we will go visit everyone on said list. You might have called them but they can't hide it if we go in person, right?" Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. "What?" I asked confused.

"That is actually not a bad idea." The Professors said with a smile. He got up from the table quickly saying, "I'm going to make that list now. Good job, Buttercup."

"I have my moment," I said with pride leaning back in my chair. I wondered why Blossom hadn't thought of that idea yet, and it made me proud that she was now yelling at herself for not thinking about it. If this is what I had to look forward to in the mornings, I could get use to waking up from good dreams about Butch.

**-0o0-**

**The end I hope you all like it. Chapter three will be up tomorrow.**

**I do ask, you are not already, read "Last Night" and "Seven Years Later". All I want is many opinions on the stories.**

"**Last Night" is just a long one-shot that a lot of people liked and asked for more, and that is coming soon.**

"**Seven Years Later" is a short chapter story that is very cute and sad at parts. **

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter and will please review. **


	3. The Night

**Hey, sorry this took a little longer then planed to update.**

**I was thinking of other stories I am working on, one I wish to post at latest Friday. **

**Well, here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Enjoy**

**-0o0-**

Butch's POV

"You know, Brick," Boomer said randomly. "I'm worried about Butch." I froze on the stairs, hiding behind the wall so my brothers couldn't see me. I wanted to hear exactly what he was going to say. I hadn't really done anything except going out at midnight for the past few weeks. Come to think of it, it has almost been a mouth since I first started sneaking out to see Buttercup out of the seven months in total that she has been dreaming about me. I only know this because I bugged her and so far no one has noticed, or at least said anything about it. Since I have been sneaking into her room, her dreams have changed from nightmares to what she describes as some of the best dreams she has ever had. I don't know why, but I felt pride for knowing the dreams about me were the best. Although all the dreams she had in the past seven months were about me but it was the fact that these were good dreams about us that were the best to her and me in some ways.

"What about him?" Brick asked. He muted the show he was watching to hear Boomer better.

"Well, I'm worried about him to tell the truth. He stays in his room all day and I hear him sneaking out every night. And he doesn't come back for a least an hour if not two. It's been almost a month. Don't you think that something is up?" There were reasons for my strange behaviors. I had been in my room because I was listening to Buttercup's day. I didn't want anyone to hear it but also because it felt like these recordings were personal. I understand I was eavesdropping on them, but I only intended to listen to the parts about me to begin with, it didn't stay that way long. I did skip through moments of quiet and when she was watching TV, but when I heard her sing for the first time, I just couldn't stop myself from listening. Her voice was beautiful. I now go through the whole day, just trying to listen to her sing.

"I think if something was wrong with Butch, he would tell us about it." Brick answered nonchalantly. "Maybe he's got a new girl he's seeing and doesn't want anyone to know about her yet." I wondered how much Brick actually knew about what I had been doing. He knew I was going out to see Buttercup but that should be the extent of his knowledge. He should not know anything about what Buttercup is dreaming about, but even without this knowledge that doesn't mean that his mind would create its own conclusions. I hoped he didn't know about my feeling for Butters; that was my own secret. She was a Power Puff and I was a Rowdy Ruff, it would never work out between us, if she even liked me. Just because she was dreaming about me didn't mean anything. The dreams were somewhat romantic but what could I actually take away from that, dreams were a tricky thing to understand. Did these pictures mean anything at all, were they just ideas in her mind, maybe even wishes from her heart, or were they just an idea that manifested its self into me?

"Are you sure about that?" Boomer asked, still worried. I came into the room at that moment and stopped the conversation. I didn't want them to keep talking about my life when they knew nothing about it, and I didn't plan on informing them at all.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I jumped over the back of the couch. My younger brother looked at me with a nervous smile. If I hadn't over heard the conversation, I would have guessed he was hiding something.

"Oh, hey would you look at this; Butch finally came out of his room. It is so nice of you to actually leave your room to come and grace the rest of us with your presence." Brick laughed. I wasn't completely sure, but I think he knew I was listening to them the whole time. This made me wonder more about his statement about the 'secret girlfriend'.

"Why would I hang out with you people?" I joked. "I mean you're just my family. It isn't like I have real connection to you." Brick and Boomer just rolled their eyes.

"So what have you been doing? It must be quite entertaining if it keeps you up in your room so long." Boomer asked nonchalantly. I mentally laughed at his attempt to get me to tell him what I was doing.

"Well Boom," I answered lying back against the couch, stealing the remote from him. "That is for me to know and for you to find out, or not." I just smirked. I, unwillingly but not unhappily, spent the rest of the day with my brothers. I had almost forgotten how much fun it was to hang out with them. We hadn't really hung out together in a long time. Brick was always so absorbed in his chemistry set, that he didn't like to get to far away from his experiments. I had once played video games with Boomer but he was too easy to defeat so I had lost interest in playing with him. I had then gone my own way and found some really talented women. But going back to my brothers was an old relaxing feeling, I didn't even know I had missed had missed. It was great and the day passed by so fast that I didn't realize it had gotten so late. Before me or my brothers noticed, the clock was already chiming seven.

"I'll go make some food." Boomer said, struggling to get out from our one on one on one wrestling match. "Brick, you go get Mojo. He should take a break from working on that chemical we stole from the powder puff's house." Brick agreed and got up off the floor.

But before he got far, Mojo came bursting into the room shouting, "Boys, boys! I did it! I, the great Mojo Jojo, have created a way to make a person invincible." The monkey yelled bouncing around the room.

"Great, now the next time we face those stupid puffs, we'll cream them for good." Brick smirked making a fist in front of his face as if he was already thinking of crushing the girls. I smiled at the thought of beating those weak girls and watching them cry, have them beg for mercy at my feet. That is I was, until my heart felt like it was the one that was being crushed. I remembered seeing Buttercup cry over that dream that made me start thinking about her. I couldn't see her cry again. I wouldn't know what I would do. If I ever did see her cry again, I would probably try and stop her and make her feel better. I couldn't do that for obvious reasons, but what could I do? "Let's celebrate!" the monkey said happily jumping about.

"We can have a guy's night out. Steal some money, cause a little mayhem. What do you say?" Boomer asked ready to fly out the door that second.

"How about we just have a movie night, guys? I am way too tired to do anything. Tomorrow on the other hand, we can use that chemical to finally defeat the Power Puff Girls." Brick said. I don't know why he would say something like that. Brick always did like to go out to parties, but now he was saying he was 'too tired'. Brick was never too tired to go out to parties, never. That just wasn't the Brick I knew, but no one else seemed to notice.

"I'll go and get the movies." Boomer said, flying off. I had my own plans for tonight though and so started towards the stairs. If I knew my family like I thought I did, they would be up all night. How would I be able to see my Buttercup if they were up? If I was alone to begin with, no one would notice my disappearance.

"Butch? Where are you going, my son? Are you not going to celebrate with us?" The monkey asked almost disappointed.

"Nah, I'm just getting some good movies. Do you really think Boom can choose some good movies?" I smirked and shrugged my shoulders

"That's true. I'll help you pick." Brick said, following me up stairs. When we got to my room, he closed my door. "You were planning to sneak out to see Buttercup, weren't you?" He asked leaning against my door. I went over to my movie collection and browsed thought them. I was glad I had so many to choose from, it gave me time to stall.

"Of course I was going to see Butterbutt. I still have that bug on her, remember?" I said not even looking at him. I picked a few good horror movies, I knew Boomer would never pick. He tried to act brave but he was still a chicken.

"Butch, tell me something. Have you found out what you wanted to know? It has been a month; you should at least know something by now." Brick said. I could feel his eyes on me but I just ignored him. He had no right to know the details about what I was doing. He wouldn't even understand.

"I could have, or could not have. Why should I tell you?" I said looking at him finally. I just stared at him and he stared back. I couldn't tell if he was thinking of a reason for me to tell him, or was just waiting for me to tell him. He sighed after a few minutes when he figured out that I wouldn't tell him or when he couldn't think of a good reason for me to tell him anything about Buttercup.

"I just want you to know I am here if you need me." He said coming over and taking half the movies from my arms. We then continued down stairs, talking about nothing. Boomer came back, and I was actually surprised that he chose some good action movies. He had also got some pizza and some other snacks. We watched movies all night and had a really great time. The monkey fell asleep sometime around midnight and boy did my brothers and I enjoy playing pranks on him. It was his fault falling asleep right there on the couch, and I couldn't wait for him to wake up and see what we had done to him. When five o'clock came around my brothers and I left the monkey on the couch and we all went up to our rooms. Of course I was nervous about my girl having a scary dream but she had not had a scary dream in the whole time I had her bugged so I had to hope that that would continue. I laid on my bed, completely tired, and silently wished that my Buttercup had a nice, dreamless night.

-0o0-

Buttercup's POV

I woke up screaming. I was shaking and I could feel tears already starting to flow out of my eyes. My heart was beating in my ears and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. I wondered if anyone heard me, but I wished they didn't. I didn't want anyone to see me crying. Unfortunate my wish was not granted and Bubbles soon came running into my room in just her silk and lace nightgown. Usually when she came into my room she had on her baby blue robe, she must have been so scared to hear me scream that she didn't want to take the time to put it on. "Buttercup, are you okay? I heard you scream." She said, jumping onto my bed and holding me tightly in her arms. "I thought the dreams were getting better, so I got really worried when I hear you scream." She tried to wipe away my tears but they were coming to fast, I couldn't even control them.

"I thought they were getting better too." I said through my tears. My voice was so weak I refused to answer any of Bubbles' questions about the nightmare. I wondered if Blossom or the Professor even heard me screaming. If it was loud enough for Bubbles to come running, it had to be loud enough for them to hear me, right? I waited to hear my other sister or the Professor to come into my room like Bubbles had, but they never did, and for some reason I didn't expect them to. Bubbles was the only one who ever came into my room at night because of my screaming. You would think she wouldn't hear me with having sonic scream, her ears making almost a barrier to loud sound, but that wasn't the case. Also the only room next to me was Bubbles' room. Blossom's room was on the other side of Bubbles' and the Professor's room was on the first floor under Blossom's. He wanted to be close to the lab just in case something happened; too bad he was a heavy sleeper and missed when Chemical Z was taken. Bubbles and I just sat on my bed waiting for my tears to stop. It seemed like forever before my tears had slowed down and I stopped crying, but in reality it was probably only five minute. And Bubbles stayed with me the whole time, holding me tightly and rubbing my back lightly.

"Buttercup, let's go to sleep. I can stay with you if you want." She said calmly. I was scared to be alone and nodded but I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping at all for the rest of the night. We laid down together, snuggling close since my bed was small but it felt nice. It reminded me of when we were first created and my sisters and I would sleep in the same bed. Bubbles was holding my hands in between her's and feel asleep almost instantly. When I knew I could move without waking up my blue sister, I crawled slowly out of bed. I didn't want to move fast so I didn't wake Bubbles, but I did want to get out of my room quickly. I opened my window slowly and flew out to sit on the roof. Something was off about this night, and I wasn't counting the dream in which I killed the man I loved. It was weird for me to say it, but it was the truth. I was in love with Butch. For the past month, I had been having some of the best dreams of my life about him and I. Only yesterday, I saw our wedding. Although I knew it would never be with the man I wanted it to be, I hoped my real wedding would be like what I seen in my dream. I didn't tell Bubbles about it because I felt it was so much more personal than any of the other dreams I had in the seven months that I had been dreaming of Butch.

I sat on the edge of the roof, looking up at the stars and breathed in the cool air. I tried to figure out what was wrong tonight. I did everything I usually did every night, what was missing? What was the change tonight? What had caused this horrible dream where I had killed Butch? I wanted to cry again but I didn't seem to have anymore tears in my body. I let my body relax as best it could as I stared at the stars. I knew Butch was alive, and that made it easier to calm down. I knew he wouldn't go down without a massive fight that would destroy everything in his path. I looked out over Townsville and could just make out the lights of Mojo's observatory. The boys must be having a party. I wanted to fly over and see what they were doing; just to make sure that Butch was definably still alive and fighting. But if they saw me it would lead to a fight I wasn't ready for. I didn't think I could fight Butch if I wanted to. I wouldn't be able to look at the man I loved and purposely throw a punch into his face or gut.

I took a few more minutes in the cold air before I went back to my room. The cold November air had frozen my body and I was happy to find my sister keeping my bed warm. I even welcomed the warm hug Bubbles offered in her sleep. I still wasn't able to go to sleep though. I could still see Butch's dying face whenever I closed my eyes. I didn't want to feel the energy I had used to blast him across the room in my hands ever again. His words were still echoing around in my head on an endless loop. "Why? I though you loved me." I didn't know if he would say that in real life, but it didn't matter. It was the fact that he had said it at all was what scared me half to death. I whipped away the few bits of tears my body was trying to make. I thought of the Jojo family, partying in their house on the volcano. What would they do if Butch had been killed? The boys were powerful but they were not invincible.

That's when a thought drifted into my head. I missed it at first but when it came around again, I grabbed on tightly. If Blossom was smart enough to work on Chemical Z, then did that mean Brick was too? Even if he wasn't, Mojo Jojo was an evil genius, even if he was a monkey; he had to be able to mix the chemical. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I knew the thief had used my wide open window when they had broken in, but it would have been so much easier for the boys to use then a normal thief. They could have just flown right in without even worrying about being seen with a giant ladder. All they had to do was know how to get to the lab from my bedroom so that they could take Chemical Z and then they could have flown out the same why they had come. I then wondered about what time they had come around. I wondered if Butch or either of his brothers had heard me scream. I would be totally embarrassed it Brick or Boomer had see me cry, I didn't even what to think about Butch knowing I had cried over a dream about him. If I even had the possibly of sleeping tonight I wouldn't be able to know. I was thinking to hard about this idea. I just hoped that when I told my family about this idea, my dreams didn't become known.

**-0o0-**

**There you go. Things just got a little interesting. **

**The next two chapters should be posted by Friday, but I am back in college and will have homework that takes priority.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. **


	4. The Day After

**This whole chapter is in Butch's POV**

**-0o0-**

I heard a large bang from outside my bedroom walls. I looked over to the clock on my bedside table and grumbled. What were people doing awake at three o'clock in the afternoon? My head hurt, almost like a hangover but I know I didn't have any alcohol last night. My head fell back onto my pillow with a muffled thud. I wondered what my brothers were doing downstairs, making so much noise. They would get such a beating if I wasn't too lazy to get up and hit them. I just wanted to sleep, was that really that much to ask? We had spent the whole night up, partying, shouldn't they be tired too? My thoughts drifted back to Buttercup, it was rare to have my thoughts anywhere else. I wondered if I should stop listening to Buttercup's life. I had found out what she had been dreaming about and that was the only reason I put the bug on her in the first place. Then again I wanted to know the dreams so I could get her out of my head, and that part of the plan backfired majorly. But now, I don't really want her out of my head. I don't know why, but it just felt right to be constantly thinking about her. Maybe it was just the counterpart thing; I hadn't really figured that whole thing out yet. I guess I will leave the bug on her for a little while longer; it did give me an excuse to see her every night. Although, I really didn't need the bug as the only excuse I had to go see her. If I really wanted to see my Buttercup, who was going to stop me, Butch Jojo, from going and seeing her, no one who valued their lives that's for sure. I closed my eyes, fully willing to dream about the girl of my affection. What stopped me was a voice, ringing throughout the house and in my ears. It was her voice. It was actually her, here.

"Hello boys, we came to take back what is ours." I got off my bed, and followed the sound of her voice as she had a yelling match with my brothers. The closer I got to the origin the more nervous I got. Seeing her sleep was one thing, I had never had to look her in the eyes. I walked down the stairs and into the main room where the fist fight was going to start. I tried to act like I was still completely tired and I was just woken up, which wasn't wrong. I did just wake up but when I saw Buttercup's eyes on me, I was no longer tired. I had to suppress a smirk from coming on my face. I had just remembered I had no shirt on and I did notice all three of the girls looked away with some degree of a blush on their faces, Buttercup's being the brightest.

"What the hell is going on?" I grumbled. I wanted desperately to walk over to Buttercup, but I didn't know how I would react to her so I had to keep my distance. I couldn't act like I wanted to, just going over and holding my girl like I had done multiple times in her room while she slept. I looked her over carefully, and I noticed something was off. She just seemed like there was something that was going around and around in her mind that she couldn't completely ignore and I did not think it was the fact that I was topless that was doing it to her. I just couldn't place my finger on it. What was causing her to seem so weak? I knew I was nice to look at but could that really be what is messing with her this much. Had she had a nightmare that robbed her of both her sleep and sanity while I was here partying with my brothers and the monkey? I had to leave before I started to ask questions that I wasn't supposed to be worrying about. "Oh, it's just Butterbutt and her girly sisters. Even Boom can handle these three girls, I'm going back to sleep." I turned to leave but I didn't get far. Buttercup had griped my shoulder and wasn't letting go.

"Fuck it all Butch! I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with your fucking pretty boy attitude. Just give back that fucking chemical you fucking stole from our fucking house!" She yelled, a fist threatening to punch me in the face, but I could see she was slightly shaking. No matter what I did in these next few moments, I knew that fist was not going to come into contact with my body. At this close distance I could see dark shadows under her red and puffy eyes. She must have been up all night crying, afraid to go back to sleep after one of her nightmares. I wanted to hit myself for letting it happen. Her dreams only stayed pleasant because I was there whenever she started having a bad dream. If I wanted to slip away last night I could have and no one would notice. I could have stopped that dream from happening. The only thing I could do now was comfort her in her time of need, but first I need to know what she had dreamed. There was my second problem, how was I going to get her to tell _me _what she dreamed last night. If anything she was going to push me away, and the closer I got to the answers I was looking for the harder she would push me away. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. What would Brick call it, oh yeah, reverse psychology.

I easily flipped our positions in her weak state. I gripped her hands in mine, holding them just above her head as I forced her back against the wall. I heard her and her sisters gasp as she hit the wall but I knew I did not hurt her so I didn't really care. She tried to escape but I stopped all chances of that when I forced my body flat against her's, I could just make out the rapid beating of her heart beat speeding against my own chest. I could feel my own heart beating faster at our proximity but I had to ignore that at this moment. I could just make out the smell the apple shampoo she always wore; her hair was even a little damp still from her morning shower. I looked her in the eyes and she stared right back at me. I was amazed she didn't try harder to get away from me, was she that scared of me or was she just that tired? I moved my face closer to her's until I could feel her breath on my bare skin. "What's wrong little butterfly?" I said softly, covering my worry with sarcasm. I didn't want her to know that I actually cared about her deeply. "You look tired. Did you not sleep last night? Did a little girl get scared from a little bad dream?" Her eyes widened a little and she fought against my hold on her, but had to give up from lack of energy. I wished I could do something to help her but I didn't know if I could, not under these circumstances. "Poor baby," I whispered in fake false sympathy. "What did you see? Did Freddy Krueger get you? Did someone get hurt? Did you kill someone?" Her breath stopped in her throat. Her breaths became forced, almost like she had forgotten how to breathe. She looked at me and I could see fear in her eyes. She was pleading with that gaze; telling me she didn't want me to go any further in the game of twenty one questions? I now guess what had happed in her dream, but I had to seem heartless. I wanted to stop this as much as she did but I couldn't.

"Would you look at that?" I called so everyone could hear me. "Little Miss Buttercup has blood on her hands. If you killed someone in your dream it must have been quite exciting to watch if it kept you up the rest of the night. So, who was it, little hero, who's death is your's to blame for? Your sisters' maybe or perhaps the man you call father? Oh wouldn't it be interesting if it was the one you had a crush on?" I sneered. I wanted so much to apologize for everything I was saying, and doing. She had enough torture last night; she didn't need me rubbing the fresh wounds.

"Shut up!" Buttercup yelled. She had killed her crush, did that mean me? She had been dreaming about me for seven for months, why would she dream of another man after so long? Did she kill the man she had a crush on because I made her in the dream? No, there was no other man in her life, I wouldn't allow it. Buttercup was my girl, and I would never give her up to anyone. "Just shut the fucking hell up! You don't know what you are fucking talk about! You don't fucking know me! I will kill you if you don't let me go right now, Butch!" I could feel my anger building up inside me but I wasn't going to let it show just yet. However, that didn't stop Buttercup sensing it. Her eyes were wide and she was looking around franticly trying to find an escape. I moved her hands further above her head and held them in a strong grip with one of my hands, and with my now free hand I stroked her cheek with the back of my fingers.

"Don't get so cocky. I think I know more about you then you think I do, my little singing star." The whole room was silent, waiting for me to make a simple move. I leaned in, intent on kissing her. I couldn't hold back the urge to do so anymore. There was nothing stopping me, anyway. She wasn't moving away from me, or fighting my hold, and I could see her bottom lip quivering. This was probably her first kiss and it was going to be mine. I wondered if she was going to kiss me back at all. I would love to feel that.

"Let her go, Butch." Brick said, breaking the silence that I had enjoyed so much. The sudden sound broke Buttercup from the spell and she turned her head away from me, shutting her eyes tightly. I sighed in anger at my brother. I was so close to getting exactly what I wanted. Couldn't he have waited just two seconds more? I dragged my nose lightly across her skin and I could just make out a little whimper under Buttercup's breath.

"Guess you are saved by the bell, or at least the Brick." I whispered lightly in her ear before turning back to my brother, not loosening my grip on my girl. "And why should I listen to what you say?" I asked, glaring. Brick only rolled his eyes. I noticed he held the chemical in his hand. I guess that is why I had to let go, he was getting the girls out of the house.

"Here's your completed strength improver back." Brick said in a monotone voice. However, I could tell that he didn't really want to give it up. Blossy snatched the chemical away from him without a thank you, and here I thought they had manners. "And just so you know, we will be replicating it and using it. Just be prepared." I turned back to Buttercup. I moved her head so she was looking back at me. Her eyelids flipped open quickly, watching my every move. The look in her eyes was not something I couldn't decipher, there were too many emotions mixing together. It hurt me seeing her like this. I didn't know what to do to get one emotion to shine brighter than the rest. I couldn't even kiss her like this.

"Don't think that this is over. We will just have to continue this next time, Buttercup." I whispered so only she could hear me. I wished I could tell her how I felt right there, but after everything that had happened I didn't think she would be able to handle it. "Until then," I said as I let her go. I was almost afraid that she would fall to the ground but she somehow managed to stay on her feet, but that didn't mean that she was stable on them. She leaned lightly against the wall I had pinned her to. I started making plans on seeing her again. I had to remove the bug tonight, I would not be leaving her but I wanted some sort of trust if a real relationship was going to start between us. I couldn't leave Buttercup, not now not ever. I was disrupted from my thoughts when I felt a sharp, intense pain in my back and I was flying across the room. I would have hit the wall if I hadn't of caught myself. I turned quickly to see Buttercup, with fade colored energy around her hands.

"You stay the fuck away from me, Bastard!" She yelled. I wished my telekinesis powers were able to read people's mind. I really wanted to know what she was thinking right now. "The next time you even think about getting that close to me, I will fucking put my foot so far up your ass I will kick your fucking teeth out! You hear me you fucking asshole?" She then turned and stomped her way back to her sisters. I liked it better when she was too scared to move, less painful. But at least now she was acting like the Buttercup I knew. But why was she fighting now? If she was going to fight back, wouldn't she fight back sooner? Maybe this was all just an act for her sisters. Maybe I could show them just how weak she really was.

"Want to bet?" I asked, quickly flying over to her as she stopped at my words. I grabbed her arms tightly, but she didn't try to struggle away from me. Then before she knew it, I forced my lips onto hers's. I wish our first kiss had been something that both felt and wanted. But with kiss, I wouldn't say that it was anything more but a dare of who would push away first. Would Buttercup hold to her word threat of kicking my ass or would I walk away completely unharmed? Thing was there was something there that I couldn't really put my finger on. It was a feeling I couldn't really describe. Of all my ex-s and the girls I had hooked up with, no kiss felt like this. It was almost like a spark was there jumping between us like electricity. I knew she had felt it just like I did; she had to have felt it. It was nothing that anyone could just pass off and just forget. There was no way she could just think that the spark wasn't there. I pulled back, almost unwillingly but I needed air to breathe. I just looked at her, a confused expression looking back at me. Her mouth hung open slightly, as if she was going to speak but no words came out. "Guess it was just a bluff." I said, trying to stay my cocky self. She didn't say anything in return; still shocked I kiss her probably. "Good bye my sweet little Buttercup, and thanks for the kiss. Hope you dream of me tonight." I walked back to my room half laughing. It was only Blossom that didn't know she was already dreaming about me.

I slammed my door behind me and held a hand to my head as I forced a happy laugh out body. Everything that had just happened down stairs was just one big joke. The kiss, the spark, it was all fake and meant nothing, it was just one big unreal joke. As my laughter died down, my hand slid down my face and my body was drained of all emotions but anger. I didn't know why I was so angry, I just was. This was no joke, not to me anyway. I liked holding Buttercup close to me, her body just fit perfectly against mine. The kiss, although it was forced on her, she never did refuse and push away from me. It was electrifying; I could still feel the spark on my lips. Never before, and most likely never again would I feel that spark with anyone but her. I never thought I would be saying this about anyone, let alone Buttercup, but I loved her. She was the one girl for me and I would do anything to show her. I knew now why I was angry, because I had just fucked up everything. I could never be with her now, because she would think that it is just some joke to me. The anger was boiling inside of me body and I took it out on the one thing closest to me, my desk. I shoved everything onto the floor and flipped the desk, leaving it on the floor on its side. Although the destruction felt better, I was too far gone to stop. Everything I could destroy I did: I ripped posters off the walls, blasted out the windows, put multiple holes in the walls, I even put a large whole through my widescreen TV.

My brothers came running into the room when they heard the TV fall, shattering to the floor. I turned to them, ready to blast them and destroy them too. "Get the fucking hell out of my fucking room before I blast you to fucking bits." I growled through clenched teeth. Boomer took a few steps back, he really was a chicken, but Brick held his ground although I could see fear behind his eyes.

"Butch, stop this demolition derby and calm yourself before we have to put you in chains." Brick said sternly. "What has made you go off like this will not be solved by destroying your room." He was right, I hate to admit. I took a few breathes but it didn't really help. I was still ready to destroy everything in my path, anything to get my anger out.

"Now do you want to tell us about the joke you just pulled downstairs? The one where kissed Butterbutt?" Boomer asked. My brothers barely had time to duck before they were shot with lasers. I was almost surprised I didn't hit anything but I was too angry to actually care that I had missed.

"Dude, watch the fucking hat!" Brick yelled, taking it off to make sure I didn't hit it, looking it over for the slightest mark of damage.

"I don't fucking give a fuck about your fucking hat!" I yelled back.

"What's your deal? All I asked was about your joke?" Boomer asked. The stupid blond was just fueling my rage.

"It wasn't a fucking joke! Nothing I did was a fucking joke!" I wish my brothers were the only ones who took my actions as a joke, but I knew they weren't. I was the only one who took my action seriously.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Brick asked. He seemed stratified that I didn't hit his hat but didn't put it back on just in case I took another shot at it. I always thought Brick's obsession with his hat was a little stupid but right now my mind was on other things.

"Why did I kiss her? You want to fucking know why I fucking kissed her? I kissed her because I fucking love her!" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. With the words out, my anger left too. I was empty of everything, thoughts and emotions. I sighed and walked to my bed, the one thing my brother's appearance was able to save in my room and sank down and held my head in my hands. The room was silent, except for my heavy breathing. I didn't understand why I had yelled it out loud; I didn't want my brothers to know what was actually going on in my head.

"I knew there was another reason why you kept sneaking out to see her." Brick said, putting his hat back on. I was not going to attack them anymore; the stupid cap was safe, for now. My brothers strode over to me and took opposite side across from me.

"Just leave. I'm not in the mood right now." I sighed keeping my head in my hand. I was fucking weak to be in this situation. It was all Mojo Jojo's fault. If he didn't want that stupid Chemical Z, I never would have heard Buttercup call out my name and cry and in a chain reaction to that I wouldn't have bugged her and I wouldn't be feeling this was at this moment. The thing was if Mojo didn't ask for it and nothing had happened, I would probably be with some hot looking slut in a lust filled relationship. I wouldn't exactly mind that, but after the kiss with Buttercup I want nothing but her. My brothers didn't leave like I wanted them too. I couldn't even attack them. The anger I had felt only a few minutes ago was gone. I wanted to be alone, why couldn't they accept that?

"Butch," Brick started. His voice was uneasy, as if he was nervous about my reaction. I just rolled my head in my hands to look at him. They were both trying to help me even if it was a little bit. "Butch, I…" Brick looked almost confused. It was almost like he didn't know what to say or how to say. "If you…if you really do love Buttercup, then I think…I think you should go tell her." Brick finally said. I was so shocked by this statement that I jumped off my bed. My brothers took a few steps back and I did notice Brick flinch for his hat. When I didn't do anything else they seemed to calm down.

"Brick, you can't be serious." I half yelled. "You want me to go down to the powder puff's house, sneak in through her window…"

"You have been doing it for a month already. I don't see why one more time would be so troublesome." He said cutting me off.

"Not when she's awake!" I yelled back. It wasn't as easy as he was making it out to be. He didn't understand the difference of going to her house in the middle of the night and walking into her house to see and talk to her.

"Wait, so that is what you have been doing when you are sneaking out!" Boomer called out in surprise, finally understanding what we were talking about. I sighed and explained to my brothers everything that had happened in the past month. I didn't go into much detail but they were able to get the gist of it all. "Knowing this, I agree with Brick. You should go tell her." I just goggled at my brothers.

"So you are both fine with me going out with a powder puff?" I asked. Why were they being so cool about this? Was I really making a bigger deal out of this then there had to be?

"Butch, does it really matter what we think? You have always done whatever you wanted to do anyway." Brick said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Besides, if you got mad enough over her to destroy your TV along with everything else in your room, I would fear for anyone who tried to stop you." Brick smirked and I smiled at my brothers. He was right; I would butcher anyone who got in my way of my girl.

"And think of it this way, if she starts dating you, she might become evil. The other two girls would be helpless without her." Boomer said in an almost childlike hope and enthusiasm. I walked over to my window, throwing on a shirt in the process and turned back to my brothers with a smile.

"Your right, you can never know what would happen. I might even go good." Before they could even respond I flew out and headed out to the house I knew so well. As I flew I wondered if I really could become good. It was fun being evil but if it was the only way to be with Buttercup, I would try. I then stopped midflight, and just hovered in the air. What if she didn't like me? She could hate me right now for just kissing her. This could be just one big mistake and it was going to end in pain. I took a deep breath. Well, at least I could do was remove the bug and apologize. I would wait until she loved me back, even if I had to wait forever.


	5. Sweet Dreams

**This is the last chapter and I thank everyone for liking this story so much. **

**This whole chapter is in Buttercup's POV**

**-0o0-**

"Buttercup! Do you want to explain what just happened?" Blossom yelled the minute we walked in the door. The Professor came up to us but I didn't want to talk with anyone. I was happy and confused, it would take forever for me to come down to sleep tonight. Blossom pushed the chemical towards the Professor, but didn't stop on her mission to yell and degrade me. "Buttercup, don't you ignore me, I asked you a question. Why did a Rowdy Ruff Boy kiss you?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I yelled back, walking up the stairs. My family had stopped trying to get me to 'watch my language'. They knew I wouldn't stop swearing and had just accepted it, finally. Blossom flew in front of me on the stairs and wouldn't let me pass.

"Butch is your counterpart!" She yelled. I wanted to punch her but knew I would get in trouble if I did. Why was she getting so over dramatic about all of this?

"Wait, Butch kisses Buttercup?" The Professor asked, dumb founded. I understood his question because I didn't think something like this would happen either.

"Yeah, she flew at him and threatened him then he switched the positions and held her against the wall. Brick told him to let her go and gave us back the chemical, she blasted Butch across the room to get him off her, and the next thing we knew was that Butch was kissing her." Bubbles said smiling. Only she and I recognized the irony of the situation. I had just been kissed by a guy, the same guy I had been dreaming about for seven months.

"Exactly why I want her to explain exactly what happened." Blossom said changing her gaze from Bubbles to me. "Well what about it, Buttercup. What did Butch tell you? Did he tell you to hit him? Or was he going to kiss you and you hit him away, but he did it anyway?"

"Like I said before, how the hell am I supposed to know?" I yelled back. I was done with Blossom at this moment. I had just had the best thing happen to me, and she was ruining it for me. "Just because Butch is my counterpart doesn't mean I can read his mind. Can you read Brick's mind, Leader Girl?" Blossom put her hands on her hips in a motherly, know it all fashion.

"No, I can't read his mind but I can understand his reasonings. Brick and I are logical thinkers." She said as if the greatest thing in the world was to be a 'logical thinker'. I rolled my eyes at her. "Even thought I do not agree with the things he does, there is always a rational plan that I can understand why he would choose it. Everything he does is planned out and he makes a plan for everything."

"Well, just like I am different from you, Butch is different from Brick. Butch doesn't think or plan and is defiantly not a 'logical' or 'rational' thinker. He moves and acts on impulses. He gets a thought in his head and goes for it. He doesn't try to plan out anything. He lives for the moment and does whatever the fuck he wants." I shoot back. It hurt me a little hearing the words out of my own mouth. I never doubted them, before or after they left my mouth. However, having said them aloud made me wonder why he had kissed me. What was going through his mind when he was toying with me when he had me against the wall and when he kissed me?

"Then explain one more thing to me." Blossom ordered when I tried to get around. "Why did you not push him away the moment you realized what he was doing? He was kissing you for a good twenty seconds." Everyone's eyes were on me and I could feel it. I looked back on the kiss. It had not seemed to be twenty seconds, it seemed like an eternity when our lips first meet but looking back on it seemed to only be milliseconds before he went back to his room.

"You want me to say it, I will fucking say it." I said through clenched teeth. I gave back the same glare she was giving me and stood on the same stair so we were looking eye to eye. "I love him. I am in love Butch, okay. I have been dreaming about him for seven months straight. Understandably, the first week or two were just silly dreams about us hanging, but then he was starting to leave me and die in my arms," I had to stop before tears came out of my eyes. I took a deep breath and continued. "Then for the past month, I have had some of the best dreams about him. We were going on dates and kissing, and a few nights ago, I even saw a wedding, our wedding. So there is the reason why I didn't push him away. I wanted him to kiss me. I would have wanted him to kiss me longer than he did. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go. I still want to feel his lips and body pressed up against mine. Happy now, Leader Girl? Happy that I admitted my love and lust for him, for the one guy I will always want?" She was too stunned to speak and I took this time to push pass her and go to my room. I slammed the door behind me and slid down to the floor. I held my head in my hands, breathing deeply. I never would have admitted all of that to myself let alone my family. What had crawled up my ass and made me say all those things aloud.

My mind traveled back to Butch and everything that happened today. I had no thoughts against being so close to Butch, it was more me just conforming that he was alive and there in front of me. Then when he switched us and pinned me against the wall, his hands in mine almost felt like they belonged there. Then he started talking about my dream and getting inside my mind. I don't know how he was able to get the details of my dreams without me even saying anything. Then when he knew I killed him, or at least to him it was I had killed my crush, I saw a flash of anger in his eyes. I didn't want to give myself false hope and think that Butch was jealous, and jealousy just did not suit him. Then he was close me, I couldn't help thinking about all the good dreams about him. If only Brick had not interrupted him, who knows what he would have done. But when he walked away I saw the look on my sister's faces, they weren't going to let this go unexplained, or at least Blossom wasn't. I shot him across the room just to stop my sister's minds from thinking things I wanted to keep hidden. Yet he flew back and kissed me. My heart was ready to explode the moment his lips touched mine in a place that wasn't my dreams. I raised my hand and touched my lips with my three middle fingers. I could still feel his lips pressed so perfectly on mine.

"Buttercup, may I come in?" Blossom's nervous voice asked. I wanted to be alone right now, think about the kiss I had shared with Butch more, but she at least deserved to know everything that was happening. I got up from the floor and let her in. We sat on my bed and I held my pillow tightly in my arms, right under my chin. We were silent for a while and I didn't know how to start the conversation, I didn't even know why Blossom wanted to come in my room with me. Did she think I was going to cry after my confession? "Buttercup," Blossom meek voice echoed around my silent room. "What... When you said..." She was trying to figure out what to say but I could already tell what she was going to say.

"Blossom, if you're going to ask if I meant what I said about Butch, that I love him and he would be the only one for me? Yeah, I meant it." I said. It still felt weird admitting it but I knew it was the truth. I would only love Butch and any other person I would try to date just wouldn't compare to him. Butch was the man of my dreams, literally.

"Oh, Buttercup." Blossom sighed, but it almost sounded sad. "You may love him but that doesn't mean he will love you back, he is evil remember? You said he acted on impulse, that he puts no thoughts into his actions, right? He was probably just teasing you today with that kiss." She tried explaining. I knew it was probably true but that didn't make it any less hurtful to hear. "But there are plenty of fish in the sea, preferably ones that aren't evil." At that I jumped off my bed and stared at her. What was she here to do? Help me feel better or break my heart more.

"Yeah, there might be other fish in the sea but I don't date fish." I half yelled, fully annoyed. "Blossom, what I feel for Butch is not some fascination brought on by my dreams of him. It's not some high school thing where it's over in a week or two. I'm not in some puppy dog sort of state where I want him to find me and bring me home." I didn't know if I felt more hurt by the fact my sister was trying to make me stop loving him, or that I knew Butch probably would not reciprocate my feelings. Either way something was making my heart feel heavy and on the verge of breaking. "I love him, Blossom. Everything about him, everything he is. I love it all."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you really know about him?" I froze at her question and stopped to think about it. "I just mean that you have seen him in your dreams, but could the Butch you see in your dreams be different from the real him?" This was a reasonable point, I would expect nothing less from my 'logical thinking' sister. All the times I met him in person, all we did was fight and bad talk each other to put it simply. There was nothing I could go on to at least connect him to the kind, loving Butch I saw in my dreams.

"Blossom, there's nothing that links the Butch in my dreams to the man that kissed me today." I said looking at my feet. I felt, and probably looked as well, completely and utterly broken. My 'rational' sister and just driven a stake into my heart without even knowing it. "I don't know anything about the Butch we fight constantly. I just know that he is always on my mind; night or day it doesn't matter what time it is, he's there! And every time I think of him my breath catches in my throat and my heart starts beating so fast I feel like it's going to burst right out of my chest." I wouldn't allow the tears to fall down my cheeks but I couldn't stop them from being heard in my voice. I was weak for falling for someone I knew wouldn't catch me if their life depended on it; I was weak for falling for anyone. I was Buttercup Utonium, toughest fighter of the Power Puff Girls, the girl made of spice, how dare I fall in love with a guy; Butch of all people.

"Buttercup," Blossom said almost afraid, but I wasn't going to let her talk just yet. I wanted all my words out of my body right now. I felt like I was almost convincing myself of my feeling more than my sister.

"Today when he pinned me against the wall, I didn't struggle because it felt right to have him there. I don't know how to describe it, our bodies just fit together like they were supposed to be that way. Then when he kissed me, my heart almost exploded with joy. At the moment our lips touched I felt this spark there that I knew would only happen when I kissed him. My kiss, my first kiss was always suppose to be with Butch. Our kiss sealed my fate, not that I would really listen to fate if it told me otherwise, I can and will only love Butch. I don't care that he is evil, he is strong; and I willing admit he is stronger than me a lot of the time. True he is short tempered and he doesn't put a lot of thoughts into his actions and you wouldn't really call him a perfect gentleman, but it doesn't matter because it is just like me. Would you ever say I am a lady who looks before I leap? You wouldn't because I don't. I shoot first ask questions later." I took a deep breath and stood tall, knowing this was the truest thing I had said all day. "I love Butch Jojo with my whole heart and I would do anything if only I could be at his side. I would even become evil to be with him." I looked at my sister but I noticed she wasn't staring at me, but over my right shoulder. I turned and I almost died from embarrassment because Butch was leaning against my open window. I knew it had been closed when I was first came into my room, so Butch must have been able to open it from the outside. How he did that was the real mystery to me.

"And here I was thinking of being crime free and you say you would be evil. Although, I would gladly like to see what a 'naughty' Buttercup would do." He winked at me and I tried to gulp down my embarrassment. I could feel my knees shaking under me but no amount of will power could stop them. "Pinky, do you mind leaving your sister with me for a little while?" He didn't even look at her as he spoke, just kept his eyes locked on mine. Before I could even turn and stop her, Blossom flew out of my room, slamming the door behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, my voice shaking. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I was scared of what he would think about my words. Butch shrugged his shoulders.

"About the time of your little speech about today. Your sister was going to tell you but you just kept on talking." He said and I sank to my bed. When I was telling my sister it was fine, but knowing Butch had listened to it was embarrassing. "I liked hearing what you said, and I believe every word of it." He took a step nearer to me. It took all my will power and then some to stand up on stable legs and shout angrily at him.

"Get out! Get out of my room and get out of my house. I don't want you anywhere near here. So go away before I have to make you!" I yelled before turning my back to him. I couldn't look at him knowing he knew my feelings and knowing he was going to use it against me. Butch was only teasing me when he said he was going to quit crime that was not something he was really going to do. He liked being evil way too much to give it up. He was made evil, he was raised evil by an evil genius monkey and a stupid cross-dressing demon who was the source of all evil, he wasn't going to stop being evil just because of a girl, especially not for me.

I heard the window close and I sighed, letting my body relax from the tension I didn't even know I was holding. Now I knew Butch didn't care for me, he wouldn't have left if he did, or would he? It didn't really matter anyway, with Blossom and Butch out of my room I let myself cry. I wanted to yell and scream and destroy anything that was close to me right now, but all I could do was slump over and cry into my hands. Why was I stupid enough to think Butch of all people would return my feelings? He knew nothing about me, or maybe he did, I don't know. He somehow knew I sang but I only sang when I knew I was alone so there must be a bug somewhere. I would find it later, right now I was too heartbroken to even move. I felt my legs going numb and just when I knew I was going to fall, two very strong arms grabbed me from behind, one around my lower back and the other under my knees. I was lifted up and I was moved around. I knew I was being held on someone's lap while they sat on my bed. I didn't really care who it was, I wouldn't be able to tell who it was anyway with my mind only focused on my heartbreak. My sister's wouldn't be holding me on their laps, and I didn't think that the Professor was even strong enough to lift me. The person holding me rubbed soft circles into my back and rested a caring chin on my head. It took awhile of silent comforting for my tears to finally stop. I wiped away my tears to see a forest green shirt on the body of the man holding me.

"You okay now, babe?" Butch asked. I froze in his arms and couldn't even think. I had heard the window shut, what was he still doing here? Why did he not leave? Did this mean he liked me as well? No, I couldn't say that until he said it himself. I was not going to put the words in his mouth. I slowly looked up at him, unable to do anything else with him still holding me tightly on his lap. The look in his eyes was genuine concern. I could feel my heart flutter in my chest and my cheeks were slightly pink with a blush. "Oh, now look at you." He said in an uneasy joking voice. It was almost if he was trying to make me feel better but he didn't know if I would actually laugh. "You have ruined your beautiful face with tears. Come now, if you are going to cry and make your eyes all red, at least do it with tears of joy." He smiled as he wiped away a few tears. I felt instantly comforted having Butch so close to me. I grabbed his hand with both of mine; I could feel myself shaking as I held his hand and I knew he felt it too. There was an unnatural heat being shared between our hands but I didn't, and couldn't let go. I turned my face away from him but I continued to hold onto his hand with a semi strong grip.

"Butch, what are you still doing here?" My voice was weak from my crying but I had unknowingly shown Butch the weakest side of me, the side of me I wanted no one to ever see so I didn't really care if I was weak now. "You know how I feel about you and it will only cause problems for me when you go back to being your evil self. I don't want you to continue acting as if you actually care for me." My words hurt me more than I thought they would. I guess sometimes the truth does hurt. Why did Butch have to be teasing me right now, was he really that much of a son of a bitch to do so? Was I just some toy he was playing with right now? I let go of his hand, almost reluctantly. He would leave as soon as he was bored. However, when I tried to get up Butch held me tighter. He then pinned me on my bed his hands holding mine beside my head like they had done earlier today. "Stop, what are you...?" I tried to say but the hurt look in Butch's eyes stopped me from doing anything.

"You think I'm playing with you?" He asked, trying not to yell but I could tell he was mad. Not the sort of mad that would have you cursing ever other word, but the sort of mad that is from being hurt. "You think this is all some sort of huge joke that I am playing just so I can see you broken and crying?" His voice faltered, but he seemed to hurt and determined to get my answer to even care. I didn't respond to his questions. Had I been wrong in his intentions? Butch was the toughest fighter of the evil gang The Rowdy Ruff Boyz. He was known on the street to be a player, and I didn't want to be his next target. I loved him and wanted him to only look at me for the rest of our lives. My thoughts were broken by Butch forcing a kiss on me, again. I could feel the spark that I had felt before but there was another thing there. Something I couldn't put my finger on no matter how much I tried. He pulled away before I could understand what it was, but by the look in his eyes as he looked back at me told me exactly what it was, desperation. "I love you, Buttercup. I really do, and I don't know how I can get you to believe me that this is not a joke. I love you with my whole heart, and I will only love you. No girl can ever come close to you in beauty or power. You are always on my mind and I am always wondering if you are okay. For the last month, I have been coming to see you every night to make sure not crying like you were when my brothers and I came for Chemical V. When I saw you crying, I wanted to rush to your side to comfort you and brush away your tears. I never want to see you cry or hurt that badly again, for as long as we live. Let me know what I have to do to prove this to you, please. I will do anything to show you just how much I truly love you." His voice sounded as if he was going to cry but if I knew Butch as well as I thought I did, he wouldn't show it. My breath was quick, and it felt like I had been in one of the longest and hardest fights of my life and I was losing.

He loves me. Butch loves me. He truly does love me. This is no joke that he is playing, or some plan to destroy me or my sisters. He loves me. Butch loves me. I couldn't stop saying the words in my head. All this time my worries had been for nothing. It made sense now why he had shown jealousy today, because he loved me and didn't want to lose me. I tried to control my breathing, allowing my heart to go back to a steady beat. A small smile found its way onto my face as I looked up at the man I loved. "Tell me one more time, and I think I will believe you." I half whispered. Butch looked taken aback by it but smiled when he knew I meant it.

"I love you, Buttercup, with my whole heart and you better believe that I am not going to give you up to any man, at any time, no matter what. You are mine, and you will always be only mine." He said as he leaned back down and kissed me again. Even though Butch had kissed me two times before, I considered this to be our first kiss. It was soft and real, as real as our relationship was going to be. We weren't thinking about anyone else at that moment, not our siblings, or our opposite sides of the battle field. It was just us, loving each other and being loved by the other. When we broke the kiss for the simple need for air, I couldn't help but let a tear or two roll down my face. "So, you think I can't be a gentle man because I am stronger that you?" Butch asked and I laughed lightly. He laid down next to me and held me tightly in his arms. I was safe and I was loved. Butch pulled me in tighter towards him; my head was now resting against his strong chest. I heard his heart beating and it was calming, almost like my own personal lullaby. I let out a small yawn and quickly apologized. "You had a tough night last night, killing me. You go to sleep, Butterfly. I will always be here when you wake up." He said, and I smiled. My eye lids closed slowly as fatigue took over me. I was happy that the last thing I saw was Butch's smiling face. The last thing I heard before I slipped away into the world of my dreamland was Butch's strong voice whispering, "Sweet dreams my little cupcake. Sweet dreams."

**-0o0-**

**There is your happily ever after. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. **

**Check out my other stories and see how much you like those as well.**

**Peace Out**


End file.
